


Sparrow

by InfinitysGrace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gency, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitysGrace/pseuds/InfinitysGrace
Summary: After the fall of the Shimada clan, Genji has come to a decision.





	Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> "Just like a sparrow, they light on your porch. Their song might be brief, but how greedy would we be to ask for more?" - Emm Cole, the short life of sparrows.

**Sparrow**

It was another starless night. The wind was constantly blowing, and he sat on the window sill of his room with his visor off, staring at the lights of the Swiss base. He closed his eyes after a second, enjoying the relative silence around him. During the day, it would never get anywhere close to this; it was nice to have a moment to think even if it was nearly midnight.

The door behind him opened, and the sound of light footsteps approached him. It stopped just behind him. He opens his eyes but doesn't look back. _Inhale… exhale..._ “It is late for you to be awake and entering people's rooms, wouldn't you agree, Angela?”

Metal moving across his nightstand, and a fresh breeze blew across his bare face. Angela sighs, finally taking the last few steps to be by his side. He looks over at his visor she now held in her hands, then at her face. She was smiling sadly outside.

“I assume your mind's made up.” She states, holding his visor to her chest. He glances at his hands. One completely cybernetic, the other only armored, and enhanced so they sync. _Not quite mechanical, not quite human._

He balls them both into fists, then relaxes them. There wasn't a single thing he could truthfully say to her that would spare her any sadness. He gestures for her to move before returning fully inside the room, and facing her, less than even half a foot away from her.

“I must find meaning for my existence…”  Genji replies, almost whispering. Her face had a look of understanding, but still she couldn't hide the sadness. She knew just from that, that he had chosen to leave overwatch.

She nods, and hugs him, closing and distance between them. A silent _I'll miss you_. He wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace for a moment before letting go. She takes one step away and smiles again.

“You're always welcome back, never forget that,” Angela assures before securing Genji's visor to his helmet and face gear, over his face. “A-and keep in touch, alright?” He grabs one of her hands before she can drop it.

“I will.” it was a promise.

“I'll miss you, Genji.” he turns to the window, still holding her hand.

“I will miss you too,” a pause. He looks over to her, and she could tell that would be the last time for a while. “See you soon, _my_ _Angel._ ”

He lets go of her hand, and she smiles, holding back tears. She knew he needed to do this.

In a flash she was alone, and she looks to the ground. As expected, she finds a lone feather where he once stood.


End file.
